Sin (Watcher Datafile)
SIN Sinthea Schmidt secret Seeking a male heir, the Red Skull fathered a daughter with a washerwoman. The woman died in childbirth, and the Red Skull almost killed the child, angry that it was a girl not a boy he expected. One of his followers, Susan Scarbo, convinced him not to, telling him she would raise the girl herself. The Skull agreed and left the girl (now named Sinthea) to be raised by Scarbo, who indoctrinated her with the Skull's views as she grew up. The Skull returned when Sinthea was a child and put her in a special machine that accelerated her aging process until she was an adult and gave her artificial superhuman powers. Sinthea became the leader of a group called the Sisters of Sin, young orphan girls who were accelerated into adulthood and given powers by the Red Skull after being indoctrinated by Sinthea, now calling herself “Mother Superior”. The Sisters of Sin would have many run-ins with the Red Skull's nemesis Captain America before being de-aged, loosing their artificially induced powers in the process. Later, Scarbo (now calling herself “Mother Night”), reformed the Sisters of Sin and became their new leader, while the de-aged Sinthea took the name Sister Sin. Sinthea was later captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to a reeducation facility, where they attempted to reprogram her and gave her false memories to that effect. Crossbones, broke into the facility, kidnapped and tortured Sinthea to break S.H.I.E.L.D's conditioning. After he succeeded, she entered into a relationship with him, and - with Sinthea now calling herself simply Sin - the two went on a killing spree. They later reunited with the Red Skull. Being trained by her father and his allies, Sin is an expert hand to hand combatant and martial artist. She is also highly proficient in firearms and explosives. As the Red Skull's child, Sin also has a high level of intellect. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Indoctrinated Extremist, Red Skull’s Daughter, Ruthless and Subtle Power Sets SUPERIOR TRAINING Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8 SFX: Focus. In a pool including an Embodiment of Terror power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: Master Planner. Spend a doom die to step up a Specialty-related stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Second Wind. Spend a die from the doom pool to recover physical stress of an equal die size. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Superior Training power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Limit: Twisted Relationships. Step up emotional stress from her relationship to her father or Crossbones to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. EXTREMIST ARSENAL Body Armor D8, Guns D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma from kinetic-based attacks. SFX: Dangerous. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Explosives. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Hidden Blade. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Poison and Gas. When creating a poison- or toxin-based complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an Extremist Arsenal power or SFX to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Nazi Category:Sisters of Sin Category:D.O.A. Category:Serpent Squad Category:Skeleton Crew Category:The Worthy